


Sweet Masquerade

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Edible Lingerie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: Written forA Monthly Rumbelling: February. Belle has been sleeping with Carson Gold, or rathernotsleeping with him, for nearly two months. They are both too busy for a relationship, and Belle isn’t sure that she wants a commitment anyway, but she does want a little more than what they have so she hatches a plan. Showing up at his apartment pushes their unspoken agreement, as does what she takes with her in an innocuous plain bag.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Edible Lingerie.

Belle had been sleeping with Carson Gold, or rather _not_ sleeping with him, for nearly two months. She had kissed him two minutes after meeting him for the first time, and that had rather set the tone for their relationship. They’d met New Year’s Eve at his mansion. Gold threw elaborate parties but hated attending them. He’d been hiding in the library, when she’d gone exploring, and Belle had kissed him in some misguided attempt to make him forget she wasn’t supposed to be there.

She had believed a few stolen kisses on New Year’s Eve was going to be it, and hadn’t thought twice about it. Then on the first working day in January, Gold had strolled into Mills Construction, where she worked as Cora Mills personal assistant, and had begun proceedings to buyout the company. They’d had sex for the first time that evening on the couch in the corner of his office. Since then they’d fucked everywhere; on desks, over desks, under desks, the supply closet, the bathroom, the elevator. Eventually they’d graduated to his car, and then recently they’d made it to his town apartment a few times.

They’d fucked against the wall by the front door, the couch, the kitchen counter and just once in his bed. That had been the last time and perhaps that was why Belle was staring at the purchase she’d just made, the clear shopping bag devoid of any tell-tale logo, unsure whether this was the right move. All they had was sex, absolutely fantastic sex, and really she was ok with that. However, for all the sex had been in adventurous places, it had still been standard sex. True she might have been putting on nicer lingerie under her work clothes, but that was all.

This was _something_ else. Usually something she would have discussed with her partner before trying it out. Belle bit her lip. They didn’t talk, not unless it was filthy words designed to undo one another. They both had a kink for dirty talk, which was something they’d enjoyed playing with. Seeing how far they could wind one another up in front of others, before having to separately excuse themselves if the meeting dragged on too long. Belle’s eyes flickered to the clock. There was a first time for everything right?

Decision made she grabbed the bag and her keys, heading out of her apartment. For all that they lived in vastly different neighborhoods, it was only a five minute cab drive, and it was still early enough that hailing a cab shouldn’t be a problem. She stepped out of the building and wrinkled her nose. It was drizzling lightly, almost a fine mist in the cool night air. The swish of vehicle tires through puddles was constant, but thankfully there was a yellow cab in view.

She dashed forward, waving her arm and the cab pulled over. She gave Gold’s address and scrambled in the back. They were both too busy for a relationship, but what they had couldn’t even be classed as friends with benefits. She didn’t want a commitment, not yet anyway and maybe not ever, but she did want a little more than what they had. Showing up at his apartment was pushing their unspoken agreement, as was what she had in that innocuous bag.

All too soon the cab pulled up outside his building. The doorman nodded at her, recognizing her from recent visits, letting her enter unchallenged. Gold lived on the 12th floor and Belle’s palm was starting to sweat by the time the elevator got there. She wasn’t given to self-doubt as a rule, and it was probably the fact that she _was_ nervous about this which was giving her pause. It betrayed that her feelings ran deeper than she was willing to admit. Belle shrugged, what would be would be and it was useless to worry about it. With confidence, she knocked on the door and waited.

“Belle.” Gold’s jaw dropped after he opened the door and saw her standing there.

Belle gave him a saucy grin and held up the bag. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh really?” Gold’s smile was predatory, and Belle’s stomach clenched with need seeing his tongue dart out to moisten his lips. “Let’s see it then.”

“Oh no.” Belle shook her head, and sashayed forward, gently tapping him on the nose. “I need to put it on first.”

Gold raised an amused eyebrow, and theatrically swept his arm back, bidding her entrance. Belle strolled past him, half expecting him to grab her and push her against the wall. He’d growl and kiss her hard, before feasting on her neck as she scrabbled to remove their clothing. Given he walked with a cane, if anyone had asked her before they’d started sleeping together, she would have said he’d find such a position impossible. However, somehow he’d never had difficulty with anything they’d done. A very tiny part of her was disappointed when she made it passed him. True she had plans for the evening but Gold _never_ disappointed.

Confidently she headed straight for his bedroom, moving through it to get to the ensuite bathroom. Humming lightly to herself, Belle swiftly stripped naked. Idly she wondered what state Gold would be in when she emerged, and she couldn’t decide what option she preferred. Naked would be convenient, and a rarity as most of their encounters were by nature quick and therefore partially-clothed, but she did think she would enjoy undressing him. Gold wore his suits like armor, and even now hours after work in his own home, she’d found him still wearing a shirt and tie.

Belle opened the bag she’d brought with her. This was something she’d actually never tried before. She’d gone into the sex shop looking for more sexy lingerie, and came out with lingerie of the edible kind. A candy g-string and matching bra. Belle shivered in anticipation as she pulled the bra on first. She bit her lip, the candy was cooler than her skin and hard, it moved a little on the strings providing a tantalizing sensation. Not enough to really feel anything, but just enough to tease.

It was the same story with the panties and Belle saw herself blush in the mirror, as she struck a pose to evaluate herself. The pastel colors of the candy weren’t the best choice for her complexion, but edible lingerie was less about looks and more about feel and taste, and getting Gold thinking along the right lines. She imagined Gold feasting on her breasts, then licking her to orgasm before thrusting deep inside and fucking her hard.

Unable to wait a second longer Belle threw open the bathroom door. Gold was lounging on his bed, sitting up against the headboard. He’d turned the bed down and taken his tie off, the top three buttons of his dark shirt were undone, drawing her gaze to the sliver of chest it revealed. He always wore such dark colors; black trousers and a shirt so dark it might as well be black. It contrasted nicely with the grey sheets.

She struck another pose. “What do you think?” Belle prompted, when he didn’t say anything.

“Honestly sweetheart I’m a little stunned,” Gold admitted with a laugh. “When you said you had a surprise my mind went into overdrive. This was not one of the possibilities I imagined.”

“You don’t like it?” Belle pressed, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Gold chuckled darkly, his eyes flashing with hunger. “Oh I didn’t say that. Come here.”

Belle stalked towards him. The moment she was within arms reach, Gold pulled her down. She squealed and he rolled them over pressing his lips firmly against hers. He growled and Belle moaned, letting his tongue slip inside. It slid against hers and her hands started to roam, moving from his shoulders to his hair and down towards his arse. Her head was spinning with the need to breathe when finally Gold wrenched his mouth away. He planted open mouth kisses down her neck until he reached her candy bra.

He waggled his eyebrows. Belle snorted with laughter and her heart lurched. Gold’s hair was falling over his face, his expression was fond, his eyes soft and she felt such a surge of affection. He’d clearly been surprised when he’d opened the door, but it had been the good kind of surprised, and it was obvious he was happy that she was here. Gold lowered his head to mouth at her candy covered breasts. For one glorious second everything was going how Belle had planned, and then Gold pulled back.

“That is disgusting!” Gold spluttered, his eyes crinkling as his face screwed up.

“So edible isn't really edible then,” Belle concluded, reaching round to untie the string that was keeping the bra on. So it looked weird, and tasted really bad. Why had she thought this was going to be sexy again?

“Definitely not,” Gold said hoarsely. He rolled off the bed, grabbed his cane, and padded out of the room presumably in search of something to take the taste away.

Belle winced and pulled the bra off. She stood and pulled the candy g-string off and headed for the bathroom, dumping both items back in the bag they’d arrived in. She was just debating whether to go and dispose of them in the kitchen bin when she heard Gold return. He was holding a glass of water and looking a little sheepish.

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” Gold apologized. “That was just foul.”

His eyes tracked over her skin and Belle glanced down, seeing the sticky residue from the candy marring her skin. “How about a shower?” Belle suggested hopefully.

Gold gave her a wolfish smile, his hands going to his shirt buttons. He nodded towards the shower. “I’ll join you in just a second.”

“Alright,” Belle agreed.

She stepped inside the shower. It felt almost wrong to call such a thing a shower. Her shower at home was a shower, this was something _more_. For a start it was huge, it would fit them both comfortably. Then there were the nozzles, there wasn’t just a shower head, there were nozzles fitted to the walls. When she turned the shower on, water sprayed from every angle. Belle’s eyes narrowed as she looked at the dials, they looked very space age. Experimentally she turned one and a couple of the water jets shot up in pressure.

“Do you like it?” Gold asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Belle wriggled against him, relishing the feeling of slippery wet skin against skin. “Oh yeah,” she groaned. “I can definitely see the possibilities.”

Gold laughed, his right hand drifting up to palm her breast. His other hand swept her hair out of the way, so he could kiss her neck. “What do you say we try some of them out?”

She nodded vigorously and Gold moved carefully. It was almost like they were dancing as he got her into position. His right arm kept her firmly pressed against him, while his left darted out to adjust the dials. He then grabbed the one removable nozzle, which Belle supposed was this showers premium version of a shower head. Belle felt him brace on his good leg. Her breathing quickened in anticipation as he moved the nozzle closer. Teasingly, he slowly moved his hand back and forth, aiming the nozzle just away from her skin. It was close enough she could feel the breeze as the water rushed past.

“Carson,” Belle growled in warning.

He could be such a bastard sometimes. Gold huffed in amusement and she shifted, preparing for him to tease her to distraction. Suddenly Gold’s hand twitched, sending the full force of the nozzle directly onto her clit.

“Fuck,” Belle swore, jerking against him.

Then it stopped. Gold traced the water down one thigh, and up the other. Belle tensed, but he skipped back over to her other leg again, before darting the spray up to her stomach. She shivered in his arms, even though the steam generated by all the warm water was making the air pleasantly warm. Finally the jet of water returned to where she needed it - _almost_. He traced it up and down her folds, avoiding her clit. Belle closed her eyes and focused on the feeling.

She could feel his warm smooth chest against her back, the solid press of his arm holding her against him. His cock was hard nestled against her arse and Belle bit her lip. His cock felt so good inside her, and she felt herself clench around nothing. She needed him and she needed to come. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, her hips rocking and her knees wobbly. Lights exploded behind her eyes as her orgasm overtook her. That sneaky bastard, he’d adjusted the setting again and then once the jet hit her clit. Belle shivered.

“Good?” Gold murmured, his tongue hot against her ear.

“Oh yeah,” Belle muttered, grateful that he was still holding her firmly as she wasn’t sure she could stand on her own. That had been good, but they weren’t done yet. “I want you inside me.”

Gold groaned. “Oh yes sweetheart.” His free hand darted down to stroke her and Belle frowned, hearing him sigh in disappointment. “I think we’ll need some lube.”

“Have you got some?” Belle asked, not surprised now her brain was starting to work again. Water did tend to wash everything away.

“No,” Gold admitted with a bark of laughter.

“I have an idea,” Belle whispered.

Gingerly she twisted in his arms and moved out of the shower. Behind her she heard Gold turn the shower off. Her limbs were still rubbery, but her arms worked well enough to haul herself up onto the counter next to the sink. The granite surface was cool, but not as cool to the touch as the mirror against her back. It felt good against her overheated skin.

“How’s this?” Belle asked saucily, letting her legs fall apart.

Her eyes roved over Gold as he stepped out of the shower. Unconsciously she licked her lips, tracking the water droplets as they slid down his chest, to his hard bobbing cock. As she watched, he wrapped a hand round himself. Belle groaned, that was so erotic. Suddenly as much as she was desperate to have his cock inside her, she wanted to watch him stroke himself to orgasm. An idea for another day perhaps.

Gold cringed. “Not sure that’s workable.” He gestured self-deprecatingly. “It’s a little high.”

“Oh.” Belle hopped down easily, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply, the water was starting to cool on her skin anyway. “Bed?” she murmured against his lips.

“Bed,” Gold growled in agreement.

Together they lurched out of the bathroom, Belle walking backwards, and they tumbled onto the bed. She could feel him hard and leaking against her stomach and she rocked her hips impatiently, but it seemed Gold was in no hurry. He kissed her languidly, his hands roaming her curves as he sought out everywhere that gave her pleasure, everywhere but where she wanted to feel him.

“You’re teasing again,” Belle complained without feeling.

“Oh really?” Gold arched an eyebrow, an amused grin on his face.

Belle stared back challengingly and she felt him shift, his cock against her entrance. A moment later he thrust inside, balls deep in a single move. Her mouth fell open in surprise and pleasure. He gave her a minute to adjust before he started moving. Belle groaned, her head falling back against the pillows. Fuck he felt good, the angle was incredible as he rolled his hips, brushing against her clit with every stroke.

Gold groaned, his head falling against her neck. She could feel his breath coming in short pants as he tried to keep control. Belle’s right hand curled in his hair, and her left darted down towards his arse, squeezing and feeling him buck harder against her.

“Fuck Belle,” Gold whimpered. “Fuck!”

He lost his rhythm, his cock jerking inside her as she felt a pulse of warmth. Belle moaned, fingers darting down, sliding against her slippery flesh. Once, twice, three flutters of her fingers against her clit and let out an agonized whine, her climax rushing over her. Gold rolled off her and Belle moved with him, setting into his arms. She’d just catch her breath and then she’d get up, and dress and leave like normal.

Gold stroked her arm, and she felt him drop a kiss onto the top of her head. “You can stay if you want,” Gold offered, his voice slurred with pleasure and sleep.

Belle blinked, wondering how exactly he’d read her mind. A smile crossed her face. Stay? Yeah she could do that. There was a first time for everything.


End file.
